Viscountship of Heligoland
, |regional_languages = |demonym = Helioglander |government_type = Crown Dependency of New Prussia |ruler = Frederick IV |rulertitle = Grand Duke |govthead = William Mansfield |govttitle = Visount of Heligoland |offtitle = Parliament |govtoff = Assembly of Heligoland |offtitle2 = |govtoff2 = |formation_date2 = |formation_event2 = |formation_date = |formation_event = |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = Christianity |national_animal = Swan |area = 1.7 Km |population = 1,127 |ethnicity = German, English |allies = |currency = Heligoland Royal |literacy = 100% |cctld = .vh |time_zone = UTC +1 |footnotes = }} The Viscountship of Heligoland (simplified as Heligoland) is a New Prussian Crown Dependency off the coast of Germany. As well as the island of Heligoland itself, the viscountship includes the smaller island of Dune that is not permanently inhabited. Heligoland is often referred to as the 'Lone Island' but it is not a constitutional or political unit. As a Crown Dependency, Heligoland has a separate relation to the New Prussian Crown. It is not part of the Grand Duchy. New Prussia is constitutionally responsible for the defence of Heligoland. Heligoland is not part of the New Atlantic Order but has a special relationship with it, being treated as part of the economic community for the purposes of free trade in goods. Geography Heligoland is located 46 kilometres (29 mi) off the German coastline and consists of two islands: the populated triangular 1 km2 (0.4 sq mi) main island (Hauptinsel) to the west and the Düne ("dune," Heligolandic: de Halem) to the east. The former is what the place name "Heligoland" normally is used to refer to; the latter is somewhat smaller at 0.7 km2 (0.27 sq mi), lower, surrounded by sand beaches and not permanently inhabited. The main island is commonly divided into the Unterland ("Lower Land," Heligolandic: deät Deelerlun) at sea level, the Oberland ("Upper Land," Heligolandic: deät Boperlun) consisting of the plateau and the Mittelland ("Middle Land") between them on one side of the island. The Mittelland came into being in 1947 as a result of explosions detonated by the British Royal Navy. The main island also features small beaches in the north and the south and drops to the sea 50 metres (160 ft) in the north, west and southwest. In the latter, the ground continues to drop underwater to a depth of 56 metres (184 ft) below sea level. Northwest of the island proper Heligoland's famous landmark is found: The Lange Anna ("Long Anna" or "Tall Anna") which is a free standing rock column, 47 metres (154 ft) high and weighing about 25,000 tons. The two islands were connected until 1720, when the natural connection was destroyed by a storm flood. The highest point is on the main island, reaching 61 metres (200 ft) above sea level. Flag The Heligoland flag is also used as the coat of arms. A tricolour flag with three horizontal bars, from top to bottom: green, red and white. Each of the colours has its symbolic meaning, as expressed in its motto: Politics Heligoland's unicameral legislature is the Assembly of Heligoland. It includes 26 elected members: ten senators (elected on an island-wide basis), six heads of parishes and ten deputies (representing constituencies), all elected for four year terms as from the January 2011 elections. There are also four non-voting members appointed by the hereditary Viscount: the Lieutenant Governor of Heligoland, the Dean of Heligoland, the Attorney General and Solicitor General.